Malon's Song
by KimMcCloud
Summary: Link is engaged to Zelda, Malon is hurt deep in her heart. So she decides to leave Hyrule with her father and Ingo. Link now regrets marrying Zelda and is determined to find Malon and confess his love. Now NO FLAMES! I mean it! This is a MalonLink story!
1. Chapter 1

Hiya partners! This is my 1st Zelda story! This is a LinkMalon pairing! And just to let you know, my character and Legolas have an appearance here. This takes place two years later after the defeat of Ganondorf on Ocarina of Time.  
  
Diclaimer: Don't own Zelda Char. Or Legolas, just Lindrell.  
  
As you saw the summary, Malon here's about the marriage proposal of Link and Zelda. So she and her family leaves Hyrule and into the Wild West! Where there are Hylians that are like Cowboys and Cowgirls. Link misses her everyday and was SO sad that she left Hyrule, so he follows her. What do you think will Zelda think?  
  
I don't except flames if you're not a Malon/Link fan! So if you don't like this pairing, GET LOST!  
  
Now, R&R, ideas and nice compliments are welcome! I won't stop you!   
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Everyone of Hyrule were summoned to the Castle to here the marriage proposal of the Princess of Destiny and the Hero of Time.  
  
The crowd rejoiced. Princess Ruto wept sadly at this announcement. Surprisingly the female Zora wasn't the only one feeling sad. Malon, however felt sad inside to, but didn't bother crying, instead, she acted like she didn't care. While every stayed for the celebration, she headed back to Lon Lon Ranch.  
  
Once inside the stable, and all the horses were in there places, she sat on the hay and wept to herself. She didn't want to cry in front of people at Hyrule Castle. Malon has fallen in love with Link but never had the courage to tell him. She fell in love with him when he saved her from Ingo when Ganondorf had control over Hyrule.  
  
"What does Zelda have that I don't?" she asked herself. She thought about that, Princess Zelda was beautiful, like Link, she possess a piece of the Tri-Force. Yet a princess also. While herself, just a simple common girl, who works so hard from dawn until dusk. Just then Malon said something to herself again, "Maybe it would've been best if I had never met him at all."  
  
Just as evening came by, Talon and Ingo returned to the ranch. Malon came up to her father with crying eyes. "Malon, what's wrong?" he asked.  
  
"Father, can we please leave Hyrule? I don't think I can stand the rest of my life here!" Malon asked. She thought things over, she decided to leave Hyrule because she could probably not think straight because of Link's proposal to Zelda.  
  
Ingo chuckled happily. "Oh finally a GOOD idea! Let's get out of Hyrule and go to Tex Pasture where Hylians like us are from."  
  
Malon looked at her father, "Yes, anywhere could be better than here now." Talon smiled, "Okay, I guess we could head there. There is a class there were you can be a better cowgirl than here. When do we start packing?"  
  
Malon smiled, "At dawn is good. . ."  
  
Hyrule Castle's Courtyard (The next day)  
  
Link walked around the courtyard with Navi following him. He felt very  
bored since the day, the Kingdom announced his proposal to Zelda. It was  
Zelda who wanted him to marry her for helping on saving Hyrule. But what  
Link wants to know is, did he do the right thing?  
  
He didn't know he had to marry Zelda for saving Hyrule as a reward. He  
looked at his fairy, "Navi, did you think I did the right thing?"  
  
Navi looked a bit confused, "About what Link?" Link answered, "About me  
marrying Zelda for saving Hyrule."  
  
All Navi could tell him was, "Well, it was you who had to make the  
decision. What does you're heart tell you now?"  
  
Link stayed quiet a bit then answered, "A part of me is telling not to  
go there, like Zelda's not the one for me, well, she's nice, but I don't  
seem to love her."  
  
Navi looked at him, "Well, who do you feel most comfortable with then  
Link?" Link sighed heavily, "Well, Saria is like a friend, Ruto, she's a  
Sage, not to mention a four-eyed Zora." Link snickered. Navi sweat  
dropped, "Aren't you forgetting one more person?" Link's eyes widened,  
"Not Naburoo!"  
  
Navi giggled, "No! I'm talking about Malon! Talon's daughter." Link  
smiled, "On yeah, well, I, uh, she seems. . .nice." Navi cackled as she  
watched Link blush madly, "Just as I thought! You find Malon interesting.  
Since when?"  
  
"Well, on the day I saved her from Ingo, and I got very interested in her  
when she taught me the arts of horsemanship. That's how I got friendship  
with Epona, and hey, she gave me my own cow!"  
  
Navi spoke, "So, is it Malon then? Or is it Zelda?" Link looked worried,  
"But Navi, I don't think I can tell Zelda, besides, I don't think I'm  
allowed to turn down the marriage unless I want a divorce."  
  
"Link that's ridiculous! You're the Hero of Time! You shouldn't be scared  
of telling how you feel!"  
  
That's when Link decided to see Malon. "Navi, why don't we  
head to Lon Lon Ranch, I wanna visit Malon and ask her something."  
  
Link and Navi head out to Hyrule field, he got out his Ocarina and played  
Epona's Song. Epona came trotting and found her faithful master. "Hello  
Epona, let's go see a good friend of ours."  
  
As the three of them headed to Lon Lon Ranch, Link saw plenty of Hyrule  
Guards were there, putting crates and barrels on a cart. Cows were being  
put in place too. Link looked very confused, "Hmm, what's going on? Are  
they redecorating?"  
  
Link got off Epona walked up to one of the guards," Umm excuse me?" The  
guard noticed him, "Aw, young master Link, how can I be of service?"  
  
Ever since Link was going to marry Zelda, everyone was already treating  
him like part of the Royal Family. "Well, where are the owner of this  
Ranch?"  
  
"Well, Talon has told the Kingdom they are leaving Hyrule for good. Never  
to return. No one knows why. Talon did say it was his daughter's idea."  
  
Link looked blank, Malon is gone, for good? But why? From hearing this,  
Link fainted to the ground.  
  
&&&&&&&&&  
  
Hope you peeps like. But No flames! Or else I'm comin' to get ya!Cracks  
Knuckles 


	2. Chapter 2

Ahm BACK! ! !  
  
Sorry for not updating! Been busy updating other things! ;  
  
Chapter TWO on this MalonLink pairing. So far I NEED MORE reviews so I'll know what to write about on the next chapters!Cries TT.   
  
Disclaimer: Don't own anyone or Legolas! Except Lindrell!  
  
Read and Review Peeps!

&&&&&&&&"Link. . .Link? Can you hear me?""Look! His eyelids are flustring! I think he's coming to. . ."Link slowly opened his eyes, in front of him was Zelda and the guard named Nathanial or 'Nate' just for short. Link was still in Lon Lon Ranch, he tried to sit up from the grassy ground. "Ze-Zelda? What happened?"Zelda smiled, well, I was informed that you fainted here for some reason so I came as fast as I could!" Then Nate spoke, "I was told because one of the guards told him that the Lons have left their ranch for good."Zelda giggled, "Oh I know why Link fainted after he heard that, he's going to miss all the milk they produce, don't worry, we have a life-time supply at the castle!"Link stood up and looked at the ranch. It was now empty, it used to be filled with horses, cows and cuccos. And at night, he would always hear Malon's sweet voice singing a pleasant song. That's a talent Zelda does not have, singing.Zelda stood next to Link, "Link let's head back to the castle, I'm sure we'll replace something better than this farm." Link shook his head, "No, you head back without me, I just want to look around, you know, make sure they didn't forget anything." Link lied about 'Making sure they didn't forget anything', he just wants to remember.Zelda and all the guards of Hyrule headed back to Hyrule castle. Link went inside of what used to be Malon, her father and Ingo's home. Everything was gone, no more cuccos inside, Link remembered the game Talon played with him when he was 10-years-old, he had to find three Super Cuccos to win some Lon Lon Milk. He went up the stairs and only saw the bed. 'Hmm, I guess they might get a new one.' He thought as he sat down on it. When he got up again, he saw something under the matterss. It looked like a book of some sort. Curious, Link pulled it out. It was a Diary because it has a lock to it. Then, his eyes widened when he read the name on who it belongs, Malon. Link quickly ran out of the Ranch played Epona's Song. Quickly he got on his horse and headed to Kokiri Forest, the only place where Zelda won't bother him. Then Navi came out from Link's hat, "Link, Hyrule Castle it THAT way!""Navi, I'm not going there." Navi looked at him and saw what he was holding. Malon's diary, "Link, you can be such a snoop-dog you know!" Link blushed, sure he new this is something that belonged to Malon and yet was private, but he couldn't help himself but find out more about her.Once inside Kokiri Forest, Link ran to his house. Mido as usual made fun of him even if he is growned-up. Saria slapped him, "Leave him alone! He needs time by his self!"Link was inside his house which has the cow Malon gave him for beating record less than 50 seconds on her obstacle course. Link found a small pin on his table and started un-locking the diary. Navi left Link to chat with the other fairies of the forest.Link's smile widened as he finally opened the door into Malon's personal stuff. Link settled his self on his bed and began reading.Hyrule CastleZelda stood outside the castle's balcony and watched the moon rise up the dark blue sky. Then her new attendant, Lady Penga came, "Princess Zelda, it's getting late, you should be in bed right now."Zelda shook her head, "I will soon, just where did Link disappear too? Never has he been gone this long!"Back to Kokiri Forest-Link's HouseLink was now on a page that was about the day he saved Lon Lon ranch by beating Ingo in a Horse Race Twice."Dear Secret Diary,It's been SO long since I wrote on you. Ingo had taken over My father's Ranch and I had to do all the work for him. My father has been kicked out from here and went to Kakariko Village. I miss him so much. If I didn't do the thing Ingo told me to do, he would do something terrible to the horses! I don't want that to happen. I was going to lose all hope until someone came to the ranch."Link's eyes were now glued to the book."Some how, I kind of recognized him. Just then the memory came back to me. It was that 'Fairy Boy' I met seven years ago!"Link chuckled as he read that.  
  
"I watched as Ingo and him raced twiced and the "Fairy Boy" beat him. Then he came to me as I thanked him for saving the Ranch."Link smiled at that happy memory."Then I helped him and Epona get used to each other by training them in my obstacle course. I was even MORE surprised when he beat the recored 50 seconds. The only thing I gave him was one of our cows. He seem to didn't care on what I gave him. Well I gotta go, have to help dad who's now turned over a new leaf!""Love,  
Malon!"Link closed the book and decided to continue it tomorrow. He started thinking about Malon. He could see her smiling at him. "She has such a great smile." Link sighed to him self. Link layed on the bed and started wishing Malon was beside him. He started blushing at the thought. Link then so badly wants to Make Love to her. Slowly his eyes closed as he drifted into a peaceful, yet sad slumber.Malon, her Father and Ingo- Traveling out to the west and out of HyruleMalon sat quietly inside the Wagon, "Dad, how far is Tex Pasture?" Talon replied, "We'll be there in about two days darlin'."Malon sighed as she rested her head on her knees as she wrapped her arms around them. While packing, she made sure she didn't leave anything behind. When she gets to Tex Pasture, she wants to have a new life and a new love. Hopefully, there will be someone there better than Link. Someone who will respect her feelings, love her for who she is. Not those crummy rules like Link have to marry Princess Zelda just because he saved her from Ganondorf.Malon's eyes closed as she fallen asleep. Horses were still pulling wagons and the cows were just making quiet noises. And the cuckoos hace finally fallen asleep.&&&&&&&&Fact #1: Tex Pasture: Okay let's say I made this place up. I know, I know! Sounds corny doesn't it? This place will have Hilyians like Malon, Talon and Ingo. You know the who Western thingy. Cowboys, Cowgirls. Not to mention there will be Hiylians that are like the Indians. What else can you expect from the west?Fact #2 will be on whatever chapter I'll be putting up.Reviews always make me happy as long as they're positive! Not Negative!=.= 


End file.
